


Song of Desperation

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines and Mabel Pines, Aged up characters, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Weirdmageddon, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines Fluff, BillDip, Bisexual Mabel Pines, College Student Dipper Pines, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Gay Dipper Pines, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Magic Dipper Pines, Older Dipper Pines, Slow Burn, aged up mystery twins, no weirdmageddon au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Bill Cipher, an omnipotent omnipresent ancient evil, is thrust from his dying state into a human body to escape an unspeakable horror, he finds himself in the woods of Gravity Falls. Not knowing what to do, he goes to the Pines family for help. However, it is many years after Bill ever was revealed to the Pines', and Weirdmageddon never occurred. As it would seem, Bill is without his powers temporarily, so Dipper and Mabel begrudgingly assist the demon's troublesome situation by allowing him to stay in the Shack while they figure out what demon had tried to kill off Cipher. Join Dipper, Mabel and Bill in a tale of heartache, pining, joy, sadness, love and loss.
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Bill Cipher, Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter One

_When Bill Cipher, an omnipotent omnipresent ancient evil, is thrust from his dying state into a human body to escape an unspeakable horror, he finds himself in the woods of Gravity Falls. Not knowing what to do, he goes to the Pines family for help._

\--

"UMPH!" Bill wheezed as the air was knocked out of his lungs. Wait, lungs? Bill, dazed and _very_ confused, cracked his eye open amd looked to investigate. Ah, just as he had thought. Whilst escaping the absolutely _ghastly_ beast from the Mindscape, he had accidentally created a tear into another dimension. As it would seem, he was in Gravity Falls and was currently the proud owner of a body all of his own.

Regarding looks, it wasn't bad at all. In fact, it was absolutely what Bill would want to look like as a humanoid being, his vanity being one of his more noticable traits. Tall, blonde and lean. Slightly feminine in frame but ultimately ambiguous enough to confuse people. He observed what he could in horror. He looked at his arms, noticing his slightly tanned hands. They were soft. His hands then shot up to his face where he felt a nose, lips, cheeks and...well...he had a seemingly normal human being face. He froze in place, trying to understand everything that had suddenly happened to him. He realized slowly that his voice had most likely lost his signature echo, so he decided to cautiously test it out to see how much it had changed. He cleared his throat harshly.

"AHEM! Testing...Buy gold..." he murmured haphazardly. His eye widened. His voice had deepened slightly and didn't sound as whiny as it had prior. However, it still retained the same familliar sound and twang he was used to, just in a slightly less pitched manner. That was honestly a shock. He would've never guessed. The next thing he quickly realized was he only had a singular eye. The other most likely was void and he figured he would have to cover it up. Humans were squeamish and he rather he not die before he could get his proper form back.

The next several things he realized nearly seconds later following his main discoveries was that  
1: he definitely had a male body  
2: he had no clothing  
3: he was in Gravity Falls ironically in the fall, which meant it was cold  
4: it was night and he was lost in the woods.

Bill shivered slightly, overwhelmed suddenly by so many new feelings thst had hit him like an express train. He was hungry, cold, tired and so many other sensations he dare not name. They seemingly hit him all at once.

Suddenly, his eye shot open, and a new emotion slugged him in the gut.

Fear.

 _'If I escaped to here when fleeing from whatever that MONSTER was, then that means I'm stuck as a powerless meatbag for gods know how long! I don't have my powers! My magic is gone!'_ Bill thought.

His mind raced as panic set in. His breathing became quickened as he tried to suck down air. He gasped for air, silently choking on the world around him. His eye watered. He had never before felt so useless. So powerless. So vulnerable and weak. He absolutely loathed it. He was _Bill Cipher_ for gods' sake! He was an all knowing, all seeing, all present entity who was older than time itself! Not some useless fleshy _creature_ from the twenty-first century!

After trying to wrap his now fragile mind around everything that was happening, he eventually evened his breathing and stopped panicking. He still was panicked, but it wasn't nearly as bad as moments before.

Bill quietly took in his surroundings while he calmed his nerves. Several trees and animals scurrying about, too busy to give him so much as a glance, as they were captivated by their own little animal lives. This personally stunned him. Even his aura had become a shell of the raw and chaotic power that ebbed off him only nights before. Now even the woodland creatures paid no mind to him. He was simply just another human for them to ignore.

He took one last shaky breath. This would be fine. He just needed to...

Hold on.

The now ex-demon squinted his eye as he noticed a dim light somewhere in the thick of the forest. A house! Perhaps he could seek refuge there for the night!

He tried stretching his long yet frail legs so he could make an attempt at walking. He wheezed slightly as he used his arms to try heaving himself to his feet. He stood shakily but not before wobbling. He flailed his arms wildly before crashing back down to the cold, hard Earth once more, dirt covering his lithe figure.

After a few more tries, Bill had finally gotten off the ground. He glanced around anxiously for a tree to support his weight, and he shakily hobbled over to a thick pine tree when he finally noticed one not too far away. This was because he had landed in a small clearing when he had fallen into this realm.

Cipher grunted as he fell against the tree, the rough bark scraping at his chest and arms while he held onto it for support. He winced, pain shooting through his body. Yet another sense he was not equipped to handle. Tears brimmed at his honey-brown eye out of sheer human instinct.

He felt himself sniff and he used one hand to harshly scrub away the tears before they had a chance to fall. He would not be made into a weak, pathetic human! He was still a demon! Not a disgusting pile of flesh, blood and bones! He was merely trapped in this dimension for the time being. So what? He would find a way back. If he was in Gravity Falls, then he would track down the Pines family. They could help him.

But it'd been years since he last was able to observe them. He actually had no idea if the old men were still even alive, as the last time he saw them at all was when Ford had returned from the portal. Ford had wasted no time to create anti-demon charms for his family, which meant Bill couldn't gaze into their dreams, their lives, any longer. Soon after, Ford gave everyone who lived in the falls that same demonic warding charm, and he continued to make several more to be passed out to tourists.

Bill felt himself sour slightly at the thought of his only ticket back to his true form being dead. The only thing he could really do now was find that house and then he'd figure the rest out after he had shelter for the night.


	2. Chapter Two

"So, Mabel?" Dipper started. The 20 year old man found himself yet again lounging on the couch, absentmindedly playing video games.

"Yeah, bro-bro?" the once energetic young woman asked, yawning tiredly.

"Why did you think making a new batch of Mabel juice, chugging it and then volunteering to give tours was a good idea?" he asked, eyes fixated on the screen. Mabel found herself shrugging while noticing an open Cheetos Puffs bag on the coffee table nearby. She grabbed it and started stuffing the cheesy treat into her mouth. Dipper momentarily shot an exhausted glance in her direction before rolling his eyes and re-fixating on the colorful game in front of him.

"Some things never change…" he mumbled, finding himself smiling fondly. Mabel tsk'd and offered him some Cheetos. 

"Well, if things were any different around here then you'd totally pop a blood vessel you worry wart! Come on Dipper! Live a little! We're 20 years old for God's sake! So what if I scared away customers when I got stuck in that dumb question mark costume, it was only like...40 less bucks than normal?" she nudged him, giving him her famous crooked smile. Dipper sighed and grabbed a handful of Cheetos out of the opened bag lying nearby and he scoffed softly.

"Yeah, and we could've gotten some extra tip cash and you could've bought some new yarn for your sweaters, you idiot." he nudged her back playfully. "Though it was pretty funny when you ran around the yard for a bit. Your head was stuck the wrong way in the costume so you ran in circles for half an hour before accidentally feeling your way over to the garbage can. You still even smell like garbage." he sniggered. Mabel shoved him and laughed.

"Do not!" she exclaimed. Dipper smiled innocently at his twin before concentrating back on his new game. The young man had finally saved up for a Nintendo Switch console earlier that year and had decided to buy a few games with some old Christmas money he found lying around. 

Currently he was playing Super Mario Odyssey. He was stuck on the city level for some reason. He was a nerd, but not a video game nerd. He would always favor books and the outdoors over technology. 

Technology just made him feel claustrophobic for whatever reason if he was around it too much. He rather just adventure in the forest on his afternoons off. He had taken up drawing midway through highschool and had found by accident he was actually quite good at it. So he would sketch landscapes, creatures, or anything he declared 'cool enough' to be drawn in his journal. 

After falling into a semi-comfortable silence, they heard a knock at the door. Dipper paused the game and the siblings looked at each other, mentally asking who would get the door.

"D'ya think the pizza we ordered is finally here?" Mabel inquired. Dipper pursed his lips and shrugged absentmindedly before grunting and standing up. He walked over to the kitchen table where he and Mabel left their wallets and a money jar. He decided just grabbing his Visa was simpler and so he flipped open his wallet and removed the card. He flipped his wallet closed, but decided to stick it in his front pocket in case the card was somehow cashed out. He stuck the card in front of his wallet in his pocket for easy access. He trudged back through the living room to the front door of the shack and opened it, already mentally ready to quickly sign for the pizza and grab it for him and his hungry twin. 

"I already got the card ready so I'll just go ahead and let you swipe it and I'll sign for it while you do that-" he said while he quickly fished for his debit card. When he was greeted with silence, he looked up from wrestling his pocket for his Visa. His eyes widened in horror. Instinctively he thrust the door shut and pressed his back against it. He felt himself start to sweat slightly as he broke into a small panic.


	3. Chapter 3

"UH...MABEL? I DON'T THINK THE GUY AT THE DOOR WAS OUR GUY!" he called. Mabel heard the fear laced in her brother's voice and wasted no time rushing into the room. Dipper raised a hand and jabbed his thumb behind him at the door.

"There's a p-passed out n-n-naked guy on our front p-porch-" he stammered. "H-He was all bl-bloody and cut u-up…"

Mabel's mouth was agape.

"Should we call the police?" he asked his sister who was clearly in shock. Mabel thought for a moment and then shook her head.

"If he was injured then we need to get him immediate medical attention. Carry him inside and I'll get a blanket to cover him with. It's about 37 degrees outside right now so it's a wonder he isn't dead from the cold-" she trailed off before shooting Dipper a wary look.

"He was still breathing...Right…?" she asked, hesitating slightly. Dipper felt himself nod instantly and the two silently agreed to bring him inside. Before Dipper opened the door, he quickly reached behind the couch and stuck a pocket knife into his flannel pocket just in case the dying man was a scammer. 

He thrust open the door and grabbed the bloodied young man and carried him inside bridal style. He felt his face burn awkwardly as he tried not to glance downwards, so he averted his eyes and went back to focusing on saving the man cradled in his arms. The man groaned slightly, clearly in pain. He laid the man down on the couch and Mabel rushed in with a fluffy pastel pink fleece blanket. She spread it over his thin frame and she went into the upstairs bathroom to grab some medical equipment. 

Dipper sighed softly before deciding to fetch the stranger some of his clothes. It was the least he could do, and he knew that the guy had probably made the mistake Dipper had several times before as a teenager: going into the woods without protection. The male Pines twin assumed the stranger had underestimated the dangers of the forest. He found himself smiling slightly at the thought. He'd been there and the concept of coming back to the shack all bruised and bloody was something all too familiar to the man. 

Not wasting any more time, he grabbed some warm pajamas and boxers from his dresses before scurrying back down the stairs. When he re-entered the living room, he found Mabel already hard at work patching the young man up. He folded the clothes and laid them on the coffee table before sitting down in his grunkle's worn out recliner and watched the woman busy herself. The blanket currently only covered the male's pelvic region, as well as his thighs and waist. 

Dipper's eyes drifted up to the man's face. The stranger sported freckles, much like both of the Pines, but they were lightly dusted over his nose and cheeks. Both Pines twins had been in the sun enough for their backs, shoulders, arms and faces to be dotted with freckles, moreso Dipper than Mabel, so Dipper assumed that the blonde was a tourist or something. 

Then Dipper noted that the left eye of the man seemed...Off. Perhaps the man got into an altercation with one of the mythical beasts of the wood and got his eye torn out...If that were the case, he hoped the strange man would be alright, but there seemed to be no fresh blood there so Dipper found himself assuming it was an old wound.

The male on the couch had honey-blonde hair and thick eyelashes. Once every so often they fluttered as Mabel worked on cleaning some opened wounds on his chest and arms, occasionally scooting over to clean up a few open cuts on his legs that looked pretty painful. After about half an hour or so of Mabel working, their pizza finally came, albeit late. Dipper offered his sister some pizza and she gratefully took it. She ate the slice quickly before sliding the long-sleeved pajama shirt on the man. She asked Dipper to put on the boxers and pants for her, as she simply couldn't. He made his way over to the unconscious body and picked up the previously folded articles of clothes.

Dipper grunted awkwardly as he slipped on the underwear and pants, trying to be as gentle as humanly possible. The twins left some pizza slices out on a plate for the man on the coffee table, as well as some bottles of water and some granola bars in case the person didn't like pepperoni pizza. The two shuffled into the kitchen with what was left of their dinner and collapsed silently into the kitchen chairs. 

"That was not how I imagined I'd spend my night." Mabel said finally after several moments of silence. Dipper nodded solemnly before biting into his dinner. He swallowed quickly and looked over at Mabel.

"That was so fuckin' weird, though...But from what I observed I think he was another dumb tourist who underestimated how dangerous going unarmed into the woods is. He probably originally had some kind of knife or bear spray, but I don't think he realized what our woods are like. He probably got his clothes ripped off, seeing as he's all scratched up. He has several bruises, too, so he probably fell into things due to it being dark and maybe even tripped while running away from whatever thing he pissed off." Dipper watched as Mabel quietly nibbled on her food before swallowing and nodding.

"It wouldn't surprise me, either. I mean, sure we haven't had any naked people before, but we have had a lot of tourists spend the night here due to their nativity about Gravity Falls…" she mused. Dipper stood and walked over to the fridge. He grabbed two Pit Colas before sitting down once more. He handed one to Mabel and smiled stiffly at her. It was clear they both didn't know what to fully think, and only having assumptions was nerve-wracking.

"Thanks, Dip." she said before opening the can. She took a sip, exhaled, and set down the can onto the kitchen table. 

"Well," Mabel started. "all we can do now is wait until the guy wakes up. I'd give it a few hours at most. I managed to get him to swallow some pain killers, so when he wakes up, he won't be in as much pain as he seemed to be when we brought him inside. I also did what I could to warm him up. But...I guess the next option is get a heating pad and one of us watch him while the other goes to bed."

Dipper continued drinking his soda he had cracked open while his sister was talking. After finishing the can, he lightly set it down and stood back up. He started exiting the kitchen.

"Woah, woah, woah, Dippin' Dots! We haven't even discussed who was on watch duty!" she cried, standing up immediately. The chair scooted harshly behind her and both twins winced as they silently waited for any indication it had disturbed their 'guest'. After no sign of the man waking up, Mabel continued.

"You don't have to watch him, bro! You have some college junk to catch up on! Don't you have a test this Monday?" Dipper waved a hand dismissively.

"You were the medic, so I'll be the watchdog. And besides, you know I already studied for my test earlier. It's on parapsychology, and you of all people know I read the whole textbook already. It's no biggie. Besides, I can just plug some earbuds into the switch and play handheld if I get bored." He shrugged and went back into the living room. Mabel frowned but knew that there was no winning on this fight. She took the last two pieces of pizza and slowly made her way upstairs.


End file.
